PewDieCry: Remember September?
by nadiamirah
Summary: A Skype call between PewDiePie and Cry (ChaoticMonki) brings both of them down memory lane, specifically that time in September. Minor PewDieCry.
1. Remember September?

**Hello again. Sunrise here.**

**Finally, Nadiamirah-san's done with her PewDiePie x Cry fanfic. She took a week to write this in her purple book. It's 14 pages long! Her hand hurts now so she gave me the task to type (again). I don't think she knows I punch in the keys hard. Nadiamirah-san might need a new keyboard. Oh well, YOLO!**

**Disclaimer: Nobody really knows what happened in September. This is nadiamirah-san's and my interpretation of the incident. \ ( ^ o ^ ) / Besides, none of you sent her a PM regarding this. [Refer to 'You Had To Let Go'.] **

**Right, now that that's out of the way, here it is; 'Remember September?', a PewDieCry fanfic.**

Key:  
Normal: Story Text  
_Italics_: Thoughts  
**Bold**: Author Notes (Edit Notes, just pick.)

* * *

"Hey Cry."

The said brunette boy cocked his head to the side questioningly as a response. From behind his pokerface mask, Cry could make out his Skype partner's face lost in thought. His dirty blond hair was sticking out in all directions and his diamond blue eyes are casted downwards, not looking into his face cam. The light from his computer screen made an ethereal glow around him, defining the shape of his face. He looked sleepy, and Cry couldn't blame him. He had an insomnia attack and decided to Skype with him. There was a major time difference between him and Cry; living in two different continents, one experienced night while the other had daylight. Nonetheless, they enjoyed each other's company and Cry was always able to stay up with him, playing co-op games or just to chat until he felt sleepy again. Yes, Cry and his Skype partner, PewDiePie, like rainfall and sunshine; different, but they went well together.

"What's on your mind, Pewds?" Cry questioned. He never called his friend by his real name, Felix, just like Pewdie never called Cry by his real name **[A/N: I won't put Cry's real name as he said somewhere that he doesn't appriciate it. I respect his desires.]**. It was some form of irritation for Pewdie, but Felix didn't seem to mind, and it somehow stuck.

"I was thinking..." Pewdie began. Cry suppressed a sigh. In every Skype call, he was always thinking deeply about something. Last Wednesday it was about his dog Maya and how adorable she looked but had to stay for a few days over at the vet's. He got really worried for her on the first night and couldn't sleep. It was lucky for him that Cry hadn't signed off that time.

Cry tried his best to sound interested. "Uh-huh?"

"Well...err..." Pewdie hesitated, leaning back into his chair. He looked unsure, his diamond orbs darting in all directions but the face camera. If Cry hadn't squinted, he would have missed a slight tinge of pink staining Pewdie's cheeks.

Cry was glad he caught it. _Something to tease him with. _Cry grinned evilly. He could consider teasing Pewdie his second job, besides playing games. "Are you blushing?!" he mocked surprise.

"W-What? No way!"

"What is it? Did you surprise kiss Marzia like you planned to? Was it a French kiss?" Cry got excited.

"Shut up, Cry!" Pewdie managed to retort back while drowning in Cry's words. He pouted petulantly. He hated being teased.

Cry laughed, "And that video of your reaction is gonna be up on my YouTube channel soon."

"What!" Pewdie jumped up from his chair, "No! Cry, please!" he pleaded, hands clasped in the classic begging pose.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Gee, calm down, Pewdie!" By now Cry was in hysterics. Pewdie's reaction was priceless.

Pewdie's eyes widened as he fell back into his chair in a huff, pouting. This made Cry want to laugh even more. He looked like a little puppy.

"I'm so sorry, Pewds," Cry tried his best to talk while holding in his laughter but failed miserably and burst out laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah. Really funny," Pewdie remarked, sarcasm wrapping around his tone like a ribbon would on a present. A thorny present, that is.

Though he still broke out in random sporadic giggles as he rode out the aftermath, Cry eventually calmed down enough to talk, saying, "Okay, okay. So, what was it were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Pewdie smiled but it faded away almost immediately after it made its appearance. He quickly withdrew into his self-conscious state.

Cry, on the other hand, commented, "I still have a feeling that it has something to do with Marzia."

"It does actually..." Pewdie gulped, "I...well... Remember?"

"What?" Cry thought, what was making his gamer friend so flustered?

"September?"

"What? Septem-oh..." Cry immediately felt uncomfortable and awkward. No wonder Pewdie was acting weird. He could feel the blood rise to his cheeks; thank God Pewdie couldn't see because of his mask. Cry scratched the back of his neck as quick flashes of that particular memory made themselves know in his mind.

~ Flashback Start ~

"Welcome to my house, Cry!" Pewdie smiled as he ushered a shy Cry though the open doorway.

From behind his mask, Cry smiled and took a step in. It was a cozy-looking apartment painted in warm colours of yellow and orange with a small kitchen and a small living room. There were two closed wooden doors, probably leading to separate rooms, and many small ornaments like dream catchers, vases and fake flowers displayed around the walls, shelves and on the floor. The place had a such welcoming vibe that Cry immediately felt at home.

"Thanks for inviting me, Pewds. It must have been pretty expensive."

"Nah, it's for a friend. Nothing's expensive," Pewdie smiled, patting Cry on the back and headed for the kitchen, "I'll make you a drink. Make yourself at home!"

Cry acknowledged his gamer friend's hospitality with a quick "Okay!" and helped himself onto the sofa. It was awesome of Pewdie to send him a flight ticket to Italy for a holiday. Even better, Pewdie and his girlfriend Marzia are going to be his tour guides! Cry sank comfortably into the sofa. You gotta love PewDiePie.

Moments later, Cry heard the rhythmic thump of Pewdie's footsteps heading towards him. "Tea or coffee?" Cry heard Pewdie's failed British accent from above his head.

Cry suppressed a giggle, "Tea please."

"Ah, jolly good thing I brought some tea biscuits as well," Pewdie continued his act as he knelt down to place teacups, a pot of hot water, tea bags, a plump sugar bowl filled to the brim and a plate of assorted biscuits on the coffee table.

"Help yourself," Pewdie smiled and slid the tray somewhere Cry couldn't see.

"Thanks. I-oh..." Cry stopped abruptly.

Pewdie took a seat beside Cry and cocked his head to the side, "Oh?"

"I gotta take the mask off..." Cry trailed off, twitching from discomfort.

"Oh," Pewdie nodded, understanding Cry's situation.

As far as Pewdie knew, Cry always had that mask on (rumors say that he even went to sleep with it). Nobody really knows why. Cry didn't reveal his face to his closest gaming friends, Scott and Russ, even. Pewdie was worried for him, even though Cry told him numerous times that there was nothing wrong. Maybe all that Cry had ever told him were lies? He couldn't help but sympathise with him.

"It's okay, Cry. Take it off," Pewdie reassured him.

"No, Pewds. I..." Cry stuttered, "I don't like it."

"I won't laugh."

"It's not like that."

"Nobody's here but me," Pewdie prompted, and he was right. Marzia had gone out to run some errands.

"Yeah, but..."

"I promise you."

Cry felt something inside him explode **[A/N: It's not 'down there', don't worry, you sick bastards]. **It wasn't like Pewdie to be so persistent. It started to feel awkward between the duo. Chills climbed up the back of Cry's neck. He squirmed under Pewdie's electrifying gaze, silently pleading for him to drop the subject. His prayers went unanswered.

"If you don't want to, I can take it off for you," Pewdie's voice, or rather his suggestion, broke though Cry's train of thought.

Cry felt as if he got struck by lightning, "What?!"

"If you can't do it, I'll do it."

"Pewds, no..." Cry stuttered. Cold sweat ran down the back of this neck. Why is Pewdie doing this to him? He was well aware that Cry detested showing his face to others.

"C'mon, Cry. You won't know what Italian food taste like if you keep that mask on. I wanna show you everything!" Pewdie said, clearly wanting his gamer buddy to take it off. "Besides, aren't you suffocating in that?" he pointed out, poking the mask's forehead teasingly.

Cry silenced. _Why? I don't want anybody to know what I look like. It's my sole purpose for keeping this on in the first place. _Cry nodded internally. _Yeah, that's right. I'll tell him. _However, just as Cry opened his mouth to speak, he abruptly shut it back again. _No! I can't hurt my friend like that! His intentions are good. He's the only person I can share the feelings I have during gaming. I enjoy his presence. He wouldn't break our friendship because of a stupid mask right? No wait; he's PewDiePie. Maybe he will-NO! Stop doubting yourself! PewDie'll never do that! _Cry shook his head in attempt to shake away those negative thoughts.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Pewdie watched in awe at Cry as he made random hand gestures and engaged in random shakes of his head. He found it very amusing though, seeing as how his gestures conveyed different expressions but the pokerface mask he donned on remained the same. _Is he deciding on what to eat for dinner? Or is he trying to amuse himself?_ He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _Goddamnit Cry. Why are you keeping this from me? Aren't we friends? Or are we not close enough for you to show me? Afterall, it's his secret... I shouldn't force him..._

"Hey Cry," Pewdie began.

"Okay..." Cry whispered.

"What?"

"You can take it off," Cry declared, a little louder this time.

"W-What?! No. Don't force yourself, Cry..." Pewdie protested.

"Just do it. You asked after all," Cry's inexorably blank poker face mask stared alost determinedly back at Pewdie's surprised one.

Pewdie sweat dropped, "No, Cry. I don't think I should..."

"You've been pestering me about taking it off since I got here!" Cry chuckled, "Go ahead Pewds. Don't you want to see my handsome face?" he mocked Pewdie's "It's Just You, Me and the Loading Screen" face.

Pewdie burst out laughing. Cry chuckled along too and the heavy tension from before slipped away.

"You're ridiculous, Cry." Pewdie wiped away the tears from his eyes after his laught fest, "But seriously, are you sure?" his tone of voice changed as he sat up straight again and stared into Cry's pokerface mask.

Cry nodded, his shaggy chocolate hued hair bouncing along with the movement, "You may not see it, but I'm smiling right now. I'm glad that you'll be the first, actually. Even though we live in two different countries, but from all the chats we had and the games we played, it feels as if I know you. You're the only person I can open up to. I like you Pewds," Cry cocked his head to the side slightly, "as a friend of course," he hastily added, scratching the back of his head in embarassment of what he implied without the previous five words.

Pewdie chuckled, "Yeah. I know I'm awesome."

Cry smacked him on the shoulder, "So are you gonna take it off or what? You have the honours, you know?"

Pewdie got shivers every time he thought of taking off that mask. He was going to be the first. The first person to see Cry's real face. He suppressed a gulp, as his hands started to sweat and a uneasy tingle played up the length of his spine. After a quick mental debate, he nodded.

"Alright then. Do it," Cry scooted a little closer to Pewdie.

For the first time since meeting Marzia, Pewdie felt like a nervous wreck. He shakily lifted his hands, hesitating at every second he got until his fingers grazed against the cold, alabaster mask. Pewdie flinched. It's only a matter of seconds until Cry reveals his true self to him.

After seeing his gamer friend falter a little, Cry nearly regretted his decision. However, he had overcome his furious mental war with his inner insecurities **[A/N: Thank you EI for adding this word! I was racking my brains for this goddamn word.]** and he's not going to give up now. He had gathered all his strength and courage just to utter that simple "Okay" from before. Cry was going to make sure that none of his efforts go to waste.

Besides, it was Pewdie who got him his flight ticket, and made his life a more exciting, hilarious and fun place to live in. He'd opend the door to a world of Technicolor, an escape from his dull, black-and-white life.

Cry could feel cool air currents rushing inside the mask, caressing his warm skin. It was now halfway off. He could already see Pewdie's tight blue jeans, a brown H&M belt and the edge of his white polo shirt. Cry gulped. He liked those videos where Pewdie wore that shirt. He looked like a teenager wearing that. A really cute-looking teenager. _Wait, what?_

On the other side of the mask, Pewdie was exerting all his willpower to stop his hands from trembling. He could see Cry's chin now. As he lifted more of the mask away from his friend's face, subtle hints lining what can be seen of, his visage suggested that his face was heart-shaped. He could also get a glimpse of his lips; a healthy shade of strawberry pink. Those lips. That's where Cry's amazing voice was borne from. He nearly melted when he heard that voice for the first time, tantalisingly sexy, soft as velvet and spun with all the dark, sinful colours of intrigue. How he longed to-_What the Hell am I thinking?! _Pewdie mentally hit himself with the same crowbar he had hit Cry in game. He's not gay! _Goddamnit, I make myself sound like I'm falling for him. Argh! Let's get this over with! _Pewdie shut his eyes tight and flipped the mask away from his friend's face. The mask flew off to who-knows-where, leaving Cry's face naked and exposed.

Cry, stunned by Pewdie's sudden move, squealed a little as the Cry mask abruptly abandoned from his face and his eyes blinded from a sudden flash of light. When they got used to the brightness, they widened in awe at the man in front of him. Cry raked over Pewdie's facial features, leaving nothing uninspected. From his developing beard, to his pointed nose his tightly shut eyes, to his messy dirty blond hair. Cry blinked once, then twice. Now he could defintely see why many wanted to 'marry' him. Definitely.

_Damn, Marzia's lucky_, he thought dazedly.

After getting over his fear, Pewdie slowly cracked his eyes open. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He gazed with his mouth hanging open at the man, which happened to be his gamer buddy, before him. He had never imagined Cry to look like this. His eyes drank everything in; stormy grey-blue eyes, shaggy wavy dark chocolate coloured hair, cute heart-shaped face, attached earlobes, rounded nose, full reddish-pink lips and no form of facial hair anywhere. It was as if he stepped out of an anime. He looked like the adorable-handsome type. Those fan arts are nothing compared to this.

Cry nearly laughed when he saw Pewdie's reaction. When nothing came out of Pewdie's lips, he shrugged a little and said, "'Sup Pewdie?"

_Oh man, that voice. _Pewdie felt his inner lust breaking free. This was more than any other face he had ever imagined Cry to have. He was shy to say it, but it turned him on.

Without a second thought, his body decided to fulfill that want for Cry in him. Before his sanity could catch up, Pewdie found himself cupping Cry's face and moving into his personal space.

This, of course, freaked Cry out. _What the Hell is he trying to do?! _Cry tried whatever he could think of to avoid him, namely leaning further and further back, until he saw Pewdie over him. _When did I even lie down anyway? _Cry could feel the warm, lingering scent of whatever cologne Pewdie was using wrapping around him like a hug. It made him feel slightly intoxicated, bad to say. Cry watched as those diamond blue orbs become closer...

"Felix! I'm back..." a girly voice rang through the apartment. However, the tone of voice went down with every single syllable.

Cry noticed Pewdie cringe a little and stop advancing. From beyond Pewdie's head, Cry could make out a young lady wearing a pretty white dress, long caramel brown hair framed her beautiful face. Her equally coloured doe-like eyes were fixed on the duo, mouth hanging open slightly and her hands still on the doorknob as if she had unconsciously stopped herself from fully opening the door _Oh shit, Marzia caught me with her boyfriend practically on top of me!_

Awkwardness filled the room, so tense that you can hear a pin drop. The sound of Maya occasionally growling, the monotonous tick-tock of a clock and the dull droning of cars outside were the only sounds that lingered. Cry felt his cheeks grow warmer with every tick-tock. _Oh, why now of all times?_

"Um..." he began, turning his focus elsewhere, anywhere but Pewdie and Marzia.

"We had a staring contest," Pewdie's jocund voice shattered the awkward tension, getting off Cry and sitting back down on his side of the sofa, "And it's obvious I won." Pewdie shot a weird lopsided grin at Cry.

"Oh! I see!" Marzia exclaimed, hopping up and down happily, "Ooh, by the way Cry, you should really stop using your mask so often. You look adorable!" She smiled and headed into one of the rooms.

Cry scratched the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly after sitting back up again. _Oh man. Now Marzia knows too. _He shook his head. That warm feeling in his heart felt amazing. Cry wanted to dissolve in hysterical laughter.

"Hey, Pewdie. I-"Cry immediately shut his mouth when he saw his friend's expression. His eyes were locked on the ground, head in his hand, looking flustered. His lips were pulled into a small frown as if deep in thought and... Blushing?

Cry immediately turned away to face the window as the duo waited for Marzia to go off for dinner.

~End Flashback~

"Right. September... When I came over..." Cry mused.

Pewdie nodded, a flush of pink evident on his face. It was months ago but now, sweet nostalgia made it feel as if it happened just yesterday.

"Why? Want to see my face again?" Cry smirked.

"Not really. I have it all stored up here." Pewdie pointed to his temple, laughing.

"Hm-hm," the other nodded, smiling from behind his mask.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that you are handsome, Cry. Even though you may not think so or are still shy about it, just remember that I think you look awesome," Pewdie looked into the face camera, smiling. He had always kept meaning to say that.

Cry's eyes widened. _He really means that?_ He could feel heat creep into his cheeks again, but blamed it on the mask. He shook his head and sighed.

"You're ridiculous, Pewds."

Pewdie laughed, "That's how I get all the ladies! And the guys too!" He gave a playful wink.

The duo then burst out lauging. Cry felt the tingling sensation from before come back. It felt great; laughing along, chatting and playing with his best gamer friend. He bet he could never find another like Pewdie. Hilarious, carefree, outgoing and friendly. He considered himself lucky. His life would have been boring, dull and pokerfaced if it weren't for the Bro Master himself.

After they both calmed down, Pewdie asked, "So, are you gonna show Russ and Scott too?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Cry shrugged, "But what if they start asking continuously for me to take it off like you did?"

PewDiePie smiled. He shook his head and brofisted the camera. Cry, slightly surprised, returned the brofist nonetheless, just like any other Bro would. When it was done, Pewdie sighed. Resting with his chin on his fist, he grinned.

"Don't worry about it Cry."

* * *

**Whoo~ Finally done! I hope that nadiamirah-san does not make any longer fanfics. My paws hurt... I'm gonna force her to type it herself next time! :)**

**Many special thanks to English-iliterate and etErnalroSe09 for editing this! Seriously, they added so much that I feel that this is their FanFic, not nadiamirah-san's. Stay awesome, both of you! And write more.**

**I really hope PewDiePie-san or Cry-san don't find this. If they do, we'll both die. To all Bros and Tear Drops (I think that's what Cry's fans are called) who read this, don't you dare tell them! DX **

**I'm not sure if nadiamirah-san will be making any YouTuber related fanfics anymore. She's focusing on studying and her Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic that she promised, but she'll try!**

**As always, have a nice day!**  
**~Sunrise the Cat**

**My Wonderful Editors (their IDs):  
English-iliterate: 3327043  
etErnalroSe09: 4105285**


	2. Remember September? - The Other Side

**This has been my most popular story yet. 21 favourites? That's awesome! You guys are awesome. Thank you for all the support! So, I decided to make a little continuation. Well, it's not really a continuation but rather what I think Pewdie and Cry's reactions are to the PewDieCry ship. So, hope you guys like it and I'll see you next time, when I'm not in ICT class sneakily typing this! :)**

**Have a nice day!**  
**~nadiamirah**

* * *

"Hey, Cry."

The brunette arched his head back towards his computer screen from facing his bed, which was currently being messed up by his pet cat. On the screen, he noticed his gamer friend looking rather worriedly at another part of his screen via the Skype window. He was raising an eyebrow now, then his lips pulled into a frown. Cry pushed himself towards his computer table on his swivel chair, turning so he faced the screen, and adjusted his camera so it was directed at him. He decided not to wear his mask today, as it had been very hot. His air-conditioner hummed lowly as he pulled on his headphones and spoke into the microphone attachment.

"What is it, Pewds?" he asked worriedly. He hated seeing his friend getting worked up over things.

The man at the other end of the call, now recognised as Pewds, looked into his own face camera, "Remember the Portal video where I asked you about September?"

Cry thought for a second, "The one where I died after you said it?"

Pewds nodded in response and looked away to the same part of his screen, "There's a whole bunch of fanfics and art of us now, Cry. It's..." His words trailed off, unsure on how to express his thoughts on it.

"Surprising?" Cry snickered. He had seen a couple of those arts. Needless to say, he did laugh-out-loud at a few of them.

"...Weird." Pewds finished, "I never expected the response to be this large. I mean, I was just refering to the song and this happened." The blond leaned back into his chair andsighed exasperatedly.

"Well, friend. The cause of being too popular." Cry concluded, shooing away his cat that threatened to pull out some of the wires that connected all his gaming gear from under the table.

Pewds shrugged, sitting up straight again, "Well, to be honest, I kinda like some of it. I mean, they put in a lot of effort to make these. Maybe it's right I give them some of the love, yeah?"

Cry smiled, "Yeah. I'm starting to like the fact that we're considered the 'best gaming duo' ever." He then added silently, "And couple."

"I heard that, Cry!" Pewds laughed, falling back into his chair again.

They both burst out laughing, gripping their hurting sides and wiping away tears that trailed down the sides of their cheeks. In the midst of the laughing, Cry managed to speak up, in a girly voice, "I love you so much, Pewds. I want to kiss you so hard right now..." and started making kissing noises.

Pewds broke into harder laughter, "Shut up, Cry!"

Cry snickered but let his friend finish laughing. At the same time, a beep sounded through his headphones. He had received an e-mail. He quickly opened up his inbox. It was sent by Pewds. He scanned through its contents.

Pewds finally finished his laughter fest and sat back up again. He noticed Cry reading through something and immediately knew what it was.

Cry's eyes widened and he stared back at his friend through the Skype window. He could not believe what he just read. He gasped softly, waiting for any comments bythe sender.

"Read it, huh? So, what'cha think?" Pewds spread his hands out suggestively.

Cry read back the email.

'I was thinking, a PewDieCry fanfic reading. Let's give back to our subscribers. Sounds fun, right?'

He then looked back at his friend. He was grinning widely, amusedly, excitedly. Was he really looking forward to this? Cry rested his chin on his fist and sighed. The idea was so stupid, so ridiculous, so... enticing.

On the other end of the Net, far away in Italy, Pewds stared back at his American friend, feeling on edge waiting for his answer. What's the matter with the reading idea? It'll be awesome; he can practically forsee it. Watching as Cry's greenish-blue tinted eyes scan his screen as if reading again and lean back into his chair. Pewds blinked, cold sweat running down the back of his neck.

"Well?" he dared to ask.

Suddwnly, out of nowhere, Cry grinned, "Sounds fun. Let's do it."

He then started to set up his recording microphone while Pewds' eyes widened in excitement and he booted up his recording software.


End file.
